powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DYBAD
(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Cutest face text ever ^ ^ Thanks :D I know you have supported such a role for me for some time now. I heavily appreciate it! For the next 30 days trial I'll do my best. Thanks again. Death horseman94 (talk) 11:05, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty then, I shall keep those tips in mind. Wish me and Nat luck as it's our first time ;) and have a fun second trial in the meantime too. Death horseman94 (talk) 09:52, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Nighty night onii-chan sleep well :D Imouto 14:58, January 7, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nice! It'll be fun working with you. Death horseman94 (talk) 23:17, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I absolutely agree that it shouldn't replace the main, traditional chat. Ever. If we get this chat started, we will indeed be requiring more moderators alongside ourselves, which is also something else you mentioned in your message. With these mixed feelings I think a trial run is in order, im joining the chat tomorrow so I will probably get a link from Pheonix (Nat's recommendation) to view it myself. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:54, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sounds good, when do we join? Death horseman94 (talk) 14:07, January 10, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Your edit to the chat's code went through and I think that it might work :P See you tonight Imouto 14:10, January 10, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Thank chuu and good nighty onii-chan Imouto 13:03, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you tonight っゝω・)っ Imouto 20:18, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan just a little heads up, there is an RP coming up in discord, if you want to take part when it is on The Leader Of The Lupa Archae (talk) 11:52, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you deal with this user next time they ignore the rules? Hi DYAD, can you block the user Nilton123 next time he ignores the rules and either removes users or posts user in something other then english? Kuo has been letting him slide and he ignores any comments on his talk page to stop, and its really starting to get annoying as he apparently has no intention of stopping what he is doing. Since he been doing this constantly I figure a long block might be in order until he is ready to listen or agrees to follows the rules. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 00:22, January 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM Here are links of him posting users in spanish rather then english and of him removing users- http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omniscience?diff=prev&oldid=886347 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Multiversal_Embodiment?diff=next&oldid=884983 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation?diff=prev&oldid=886960 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Primordial_Force_Manipulation?diff=prev&oldid=886970 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Primordial_Force_Manipulation?diff=next&oldid=886972 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Foam_Manipulation?diff=next&oldid=887278 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipresence?diff=prev&oldid=887568 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Event_Collapse?diff=prev&oldid=888407 Does that help?SageM (talk) 01:04, January 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM The only edits he makes are either to remove valid users or add users in a different language, thats all he has done since he joined the wikia.SageM (talk) 01:09, January 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM He ignored the warning you and posted in another language again. Hi DYAD, well he ignored the warnings and posted in another language again. you might as well block him now.SageM (talk) 06:39, January 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hopefully it will get through to him, though considering that all he did was remove valid users and post in spanish I kinda doubt it.... ^^;;SageM (talk) 08:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM What can you tell me about self origin manipulation? Idan647 (talk) 18:36, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Poi poi (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ See you after work Imouto 21:38, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan poi poi okie dokie :D Imouto 22:09, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan thanks for the help DYBADCursed warrior 343 (talk) 23:20, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey DYBAD, I'm creating a new character and I was wondering if I could feature your characters in his story Hey DYBAD I was wondering if I could feature your characters in one of the new characters im creatingCursed warrior 343 (talk) 22:11, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok I understandCursed warrior 343 (talk) 22:43, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Coming to you for a second opinion I talked with Kuo about a power I had in mind, but he said that it was too specific. The power I had in mind is Undead Planet Physiology. A mixture of Undead Physiology and Planetary Physiology. As for users, I've got the Brethren Moons, Atropos, and Xanshi. I ask because it seems weird that this power, which is unusual, would be considered "too specific," when there re plenty of powers with only one user. If you still think no, or that it's not your call, or something else, you can let me know. I just thought it would be a cool idea to explore, given other forms of Undead that are being added. GZilla311 (talk) 16:30, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey man tell me what it is omnipotent physiology? Idan647 (talk) 21:14, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Victor Genesis vs Salent (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cursed_warrior_343/Salent) Im not saying my character could beat yours i just want to know who would win in the situation on strategic termsCursed warrior 343 (talk) 21:52, February 4, 2017 (UTC) i will ask you again,what is omnipotence physiology?Idan647 (talk) 13:03, February 5, 2017 (UTC) see you soon Imouto 23:03, February 5, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ see you then Imouto 23:45, February 5, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Dybad, have you heard the news? That today is my birthday? -Chris Urena (talk) 21:00, February 8, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Have a great day onii-chan :D PLease take care and have fun Imouto 00:55, February 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care and sleep well Sorry I wasn't available that much tonight little sister just demanded my attention that's all :D Imouto 03:27, February 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ see you soon Imouto 22:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey, I just saw the message you left on Acheron's page over on FC/OC Vs Battles, and wanted to thank you for the feedback. ^^ [[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 00:35, February 13, 2017 (UTC) http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Acheron Good night onii-chan :D Imouto 14:45, February 14, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan see you soon Imouto 21:00, February 14, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you soon o/ Imouto 01:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan You on still? Imouto 06:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello DYBAD,tell me if there is a being without known definition and classification that means he can be absolutely anything he want's to be? and if so,is that mean he can be omnipotent?Idan647 (talk) 16:11, February 18, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡ ｡)づ nini onii-chan Sorry for leaving without saying anything, but you know how Marisa is. ^ ^; Please take care and see you tommorow Imouto 05:10, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡｡)づ good night see you once you wake up onii-chan Imouto 12:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ see you later onii-chan Imouto 22:16, March 6, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for leaving last night onii-chan I fell asleep ^ ^; but i am on right now if you want to talk with me. Imouto 10:53, March 13, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey DYBAD I got a question, So I made my first power ever (Yay!) but for some reason there is no picture or anything that shows up in the Categories when I select it, It shows up as a bunch of text for the thumbnails when you select them so I was curious if you know how to fix it. Here is the page Card Magic Thanks ^^ CrabHermit (talk) 00:17, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Alright thanks for the help ^^ I think I'll wait a day or two then if it doesn't fix itself I'll probably change the image, if that doesn't work in the end then I'll send a Bug Report, Thanks though :^) CrabHermit (talk) 01:49, March 17, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Go get a great night's rest onii-chan :D Imouto 13:30, March 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good nighty onii-chan :D Imouto 13:16, March 27, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Say, I just got this power approved by Kuo, called Opportunity Detection, the ability to detect opportunities in any situation. You wouldn't happen to have anything against the power being made, would you? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I see. Guess I should think about it, then. By the way, should I change the name of Meta Existence Manipulation to something else, like Alternate Existence Manipulation? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 12:39, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Yooo! Ey, DYBAD! I was working on Acheron, revamping him so-to-speak, and was wondering what you thought in terms of a little creative feedback/criticism. ^ ^ --[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 05:02, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Good nighty onii-chan Join which chat and why? We'll talk about it when you wake up. Sleep well (づ｡｡)づ Imouto 11:52, April 15, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep Well See you tonight っゝω・)っ --Imouto 11:39, April 18, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) っゝω・)っ I most certainly remember to comment for comments from now on. Imouto 21:30, April 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan what is omnipotence physiology?Idan6487 (talk) 14:56, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Its just going to get change back anyway... Its just going to be changed back as soon as Kuo comes back on, so there really is no point in arguing about it. And omnipotence is about being all-powerful and doing anything, not just being invincible and almighty as thats merely a side effect of omnipotence.SageM (talk) 00:00, May 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM Gabe locked his talk page. It seems he doesn't want to be bothered anymore, as its been a week since he locked it.SageM (talk) 00:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM Sleep well and see you tonight onii-chan :D Imouto 15:27, May 8, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan mostly, yeah. I generally lost interest in this site. Anyways, what is your question? I hope I know the answer. Gabriel456 (talk) 18:40, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Grant.walker (talk) 23:54, May 8, 2017 (UTC) hey, dybad hows it been? also, what's happened with the site? just wondering about it since I haven't been back since a long time. Nighty night Sorry for falling asleep on you Sleep well and see you tonight Imouto 05:26, May 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan I think that would be a suitible definition for OP. Definitely fits it. Gabriel456 (talk) 11:26, May 9, 2017 (UTC) っゝω・)っ Sleep Well Onii-chan Sleep well and see you tonight :D Imouto 12:51, May 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan yeah, kinda. More focused on Supernatural wiki nowadays.Gabriel456 (talk) 16:37, May 9, 2017 (UTC) What just happened Hay DYBAD, I just when to look at Technomorphism and it just got deleted it was an awesome power what just happened??? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) have a good too friend and I'm glad you got your power back. By the way I made some new improvements on John's ultihuman state I hope it ok. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Hello i was wanting to ask if you could help me with my wikia page and expanding it . It seems the PM works even when we are not online together, ignore my last message XD everything works fine. Death horseman94 (talk) 16:11, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Couldn't agree more! So many cool features and stuff right? Death horseman94 (talk) 10:26, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Good night onii-chan (づ｡｡)づ Nini DYBAD-onii-chan sleep well Imouto 11:10, June 2, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Couple Questions #What is the purpose of this wiki? #What exactly qualifies as a legitimate power? Thanks in advance for answering. FUG.L!F3 (talk) 18:44, June 16, 2017 (UTC) So you're an admin for the second time, Dybad. -Chris Urena (talk) 18:06, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Lucky you! Oh, and hey, Dybad, I've been wondering: do you and Imouto know each other in real life? -Chris Urena (talk) 02:24, June 18, 2017 (UTC) omniverse hello. I just wanted to ask if it's possible to change every page with omniverse (omniverse creation, omniverse destraction, omniverse manipulation, ect) to megaverse. there is not even one character who posses those abilitys in all fiction, and the pictures which are put in there doesn't feat in. on the other hand, they do feat for megaverse. Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 12:27, June 20, 2017 (UTC) What is a Megaverse "Multiverse, or megaverse, any hypothetical set of multiple universes described in physical cosmology and other disciplines." Imouto 21:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Exactly! They are the same thing, but one sounds so much bigger than the other. Imouto 21:33, June 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Indeed! No need to change something that isn't broken or outdated yet. Imouto 21:44, June 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Discord subject. I just found out who you banned yesterday and you have got my full backing and support on the matter, should you need it! ;) Death horseman94 (talk) 16:38, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Totally agreed! We can't sit back forever saying one more chance, we have our staff positions to keep order and that is what we will do. Have a nice day/night Death horseman94 (talk) 12:08, June 24, 2017 (UTC) metapotence thank you for changing metapotence description. it didn't made a lot of sense why pataphysics manipulation would be the lesser form of metapotence. Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 22:42, June 26, 2017 (UTC) It's all good, but I'm almost done with John and Anael's ho,e and after that I should probably focus more on Anael's page a little more Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) By the way I just added the update about John Homestead of a Ascension Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) This decision is counter-productive to the wikia.... Except that you don't get to make that kind of decision without Kuo's approval, as it goes against the very nature of the wikia and is actually counter-productive in the long run. Also the rules clearly state that your not allowed to make anymore new categories, not even this new one. Even if you made an agreement with Imouto, it doesn't matter since Kuo clearly stated there are to be no more new categories. So your new category is very likely to be deleted, and you will probably get a warning not to do so again. And you are also breaking one of the wikia rules, as you are deleting powers based on your own opinion. Which is basically the same as changing a power based on your own opinion. This is actually one of the reasons why Kuo didn't want more admins, as eventually things like this would happen. I understand your idea, but its probably not going to happen. Especially since most of these new pages were made with the approval of the Gabe and Kuo. And they have final say on all matters on here after all.SageM (talk) 23:10, July 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM The New Category; Insufficiently Contributive What even is the new category for? I personally don't think "too-specific" powers are that bad, a lot of characters have pointlessly specific powers, same goes for "sub-sub-powers" as they are like techniques to those sub-powers. If you could define it, what kinds of powers currently on the wikia would be added to this category? Also, if powers are added to this category does that make them candidates for deletion? CrabHermit (talk) 01:26, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Understandable, thanks for explaining it to me. CrabHermit (talk) 03:01, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Personally I think that just adding the powers you think aren't worth holding to candidates for deletion and agreeing to talk over which ones should go would have done the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I have said my peace.... You do realize that your only excuse about what powers can stay and which can't is what contributes to this wikia. Thats not a good enough reason for powers to be deleted. And the main reason why you deleted some of those powers was just because they weren't good enough variations or sub-powers to stay. Thats not how things work here. If the powers are approved by the admins, and they aren't considered to be too specific or single verse only and they have enough valid users to warrant them, then there is no reason for there deletion. And yes DYBAD, you are basing this on yours and imouto's opinions only. Nobody else seems to think they shouldn't have a reason to exist. Take breath manipulation for example. You say its not a valid power just because it shouldn't be possible, well over half the powers on this wikia aren't possible and yet there still here. And Breath Powers and Breath manipulation are entirely different powers. One is just a list of breath attacks, while the other is actually about controlling and manipulating ones or anothers breath. Can breath powers control another persons breath? No it cannot, as its limited to the user only. There was no reason for it to be deleted other then, "This power shouldn't actually exist and isn't valid, even if there are actual valid and proven users for it, so lets just delete it." That was the only reason for it to be deleted, and it was because someone didn't agree with it. Which again is against the rules set out for all users to follow, including admins. I hate to say this, but this isn't how the wikia is supposed to work, its supposed to encourage creativity and inspiration, but what your suggesting is turn it into a wikia that makes the admins have final say on all choices, giving the regular users no choices and giving the admins full authority on all powers past, present and future. I am afraid that you have pretty much perverted your authority as an admin at this point as your going against the very nature of how this wikia works and why it was created. Powers that have been on here for years should not be so casually deleted, especially if they have been made by admins or given approval by all users and they have enough users to warrant their continued existence. If you plan to go ahead with this decision I suggest you truly think about what your doing and actually think twice before making mass deletions, as otherwise you will have to delete powers that have actually contributed to this wikia as well. I have said my peace.SageM (talk) 05:28, July 12, 2017 (UTC)SageM Also there is one very important thing you forgot to take into account with your decision to do this plan- A lot of these older powers actually inspire the creation of new powers that actually contribute to this wikia, but if they don't know they exist then a lot of brand new amazing ideas will never get made. You should take that into account if you decide to do this. As its incredibly important for the future of this wikia.SageM (talk) 05:42, July 12, 2017 (UTC)SageM Idea has some merit, as long as there's actually some conversation over the pages that are about to be deleted (place?), deleted pages links is removed from the other pages (Special:Whatlinkshere) and it'd be good idea to tell the page creator why the page was removed. Also, please don't talk to each others on other peoples Talk-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:04, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Why add them? BTW, do you have some specific rules by which you decide which power is deleted? I'd like to know there's some basic idea at least. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:22, July 12, 2017 (UTC) It's ok. and yeah, some interest has been regained :) Gabriel456 (talk) 11:44, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about the last post being so abrupt, I was in hurry so I didn't think much before posting. Sounds quite reasonable definition and that alone would be very good way to define which powers to keep when they are posted. I think this should be posted somewhere to show what kind of powers aren't acceptable, but can't really think a place. Do you have a place where you plan to discuss about which powers to keep/remove? As I'm likely rushing all over, could you post the reasoning behind deciding to delete the page? Just to make sure I know what powers are gone as there's been several deletes by now I didn't know before running into red link. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:51, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, I wouldn't have a clue what to offer, now and in the future, and even though I've gain some interest, I'll probably not be on THAT much. or even on my PC in general as a matter of fact. Heck, I barely edit alone these days.. Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't be that much help anyways. Gabriel456 (talk) 12:15, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I added your list (with one addition) to comments of Page Creation and Details until you figure out the correct place for it. Way too useful to lose it somewhere. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:15, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Sure, send me the link. Gabriel456 (talk) 12:36, July 12, 2017 (UTC) alright, thank you Gabriel456 (talk) 14:11, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Was this Insufficently Contributive thing all because of me? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:16, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Are you sure it wasn't me? Also, forgive me for my frequency. I just happen to have a lot of ideas. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:54, July 12, 2017 (UTC) 1st sentence: Okay, if you say so. Second sentence: I guess I understand that. No hard feelings. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:44, July 13, 2017 (UTC) My New Powers I did some work on the my Aether Bomb Generation and Nether Bomb Generation powers, adding some extra information about their effects and adding to the Applications section as well. I can appreciate the desire to cut down on excess powers, especially when there have been powers without users or proper formatting. In my experience, however, adding information concerning a power's effects have led to articles being trimmed. Information that could help to set a power apart from others has been eliminated, leading them to appearing like others. The new guidelines have their good points, but they can be a little confusing. Would you like there to be additional information when new articles are made to distinguish them from others? Kusarigama (talk) 02:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) The links to Animation Magic have been deleted? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, July 13, 2017 (UTC) One of the reasons I dread larger changes, most don't remember to fix the links when they Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, July 13, 2017 (UTC)